you make your own destiny
by laica-27
Summary: what would you do if you find out all you been told is a lie, and you get a chance to make you own choices in your life. Harry and Hermione gets that chance and takes it. in need of a secondt Beta to my story sent me a PM if interested.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his room in Number Four Privet Drive

early in the summer after his fifth year at the

school. With a hearty sign, he peeped out the window.

He was in deep thought about what had happened in the

Ministy of Magic.

He missed Sirius. It was his fault he was dead!

He wasn't getting any letters from either Ron or

Hermione. For some reason their regular

correspondence wasn't coming through.

He was on his way to bed when he saw the grey owl at the

window. It was now just after midnight. He opened

the window and let it in. Taking the letter off of

its extended leg, he sat down absently on his bed.

To Harry Potter

This letter is a Portkey set to go off in ten minutes.

I need you to meet me. It's important.

Hermione

Harry was quick to pull a shirt over his head and

waited until the Portkey activated. When he arrived,

he was at a playground. A quick look around and he

saw Hermione sitting on a bench. She had been

weeping.

"Hermione dont cry. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, I dont know what to do. My parents just

told me that I am adopted so I went to look for the

records." She blinked back more tears and continued.

"There's no easy way to say this, Harry, but they said

my birthfather is Tom Riddle. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry with you, Hermione, but are you sure

those records are correct?"

"In my adoption papers, it said my mother died in the

delivery. I think we know that happened to my

birthfather," she said bitterly.

"We should go talk to Dumbledore. He might be able to

help," Harry ased

"Ii did go there but he had a meeting with the

Weasleys. Harry, they are scared of me! They think I

could turn evil, just like him! For all I know, they

will throw me into Azkaban."

Harry was silent, unsure of what to say to calm her.

Neither of them had noticed the three men that had

followed Harry. A flash of red eyes and they too were

gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Deceit revealed

Harry and Hermione sat in silence on the playground,  
each at a loss for words.

"It's getting late, Hermione. We should get moving,"  
Harry said, remembering his encounter with the  
dementors when he had been out too late.

"Harry, I know it's still before school, but would you  
want to go ahead and move to my house? We have a  
spare room and I'm sure my parents would be happy to  
have you."

"But what about their safety? Harry said. "Voldemort  
is probably waiting for his moment..."

"We have a strong defence system of wards Professor  
Dumbledore set them up at the beginning of the summer.  
We should be perfectly safe."

"I hate that you're in danger simply because you're my  
friend," Harry said angrily.

"I wouldn'tt change it for the world," Hermione said,  
patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"Let's go back to my place. I just need a few minutes  
to get my things and we can go," Harry said, spirits  
lifted by the prospect of getting out of the Dursley  
household weeks early.

"We should meet with Professor Dumbledore as well. I  
think...he should know," Hermione said quietly.

"Maybe he does already," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he seems to know everything. Do you really  
think that he wouldn't think something like Tom Riddle  
being your father would be important? We need to  
confront him and tell him that we know," Harry said.

Both were quiet with this new knowledge. Could  
Dumbledore really have known this and not told them?  
What else had he neglected to mention?

Hermione cast a spell on the letter and a few minutes  
later, the new Portkey had placed them back in Harry's  
room. Quickly he gathered his things, scribbled a  
quick note for the Dursleys and together, they set out  
for Hermione's house, this time via Floo Powder in the  
living room fireplace.

Hermione's parents were understandably startled to see  
their daughter and a friend pop out of the fireplace,  
but they welcomed Harry with a friendliness that  
brought a twinge of regret. Would his parents have  
been like this? He would never know.

Hermione wrote a quick note to Dumbledore and sent it  
with Hedwig.

"Now what?" She said, craning her neck to look at the  
clock. It was one in the morning and both of them  
were exhausted.

"We wait for a response from Dumbledore. But first,  
sleep," Harry said good-naturedly, bidding Hermione  
good night and heading to bed. It was some time  
before he fell asleep, his mind filled with concern  
for Hermione.

It didn't matter who her father was, he decided.  
Hermione was a Gryffindor. That meant she was  
innately good...right?

Morning came too quickly, bearing with it a response  
from Dumbledore, stating that he would meet them at  
the Hog's Head at noon. Sleepily, Harry glanced at  
his clock. It was already 11:30.

He woke Hermione and quickly, they dressed and Flooed  
to the Hog's Head with five minutes to spare. A quick  
glance around the restaurant showed Dumbledore waving  
them into a booth.

Harry and Hermione entered, surprised to see Remus  
Lupin sitting beside Dumbledore. He looked as tired  
as Harry felt.

"Hello Professor," Harry said to Lupin.

"Harry, I'm not a professor anymore. Call me Remus."

"Right," Harry said, abashed. "Sorry, Professor."

Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Headmaster, we're here because...well, I found out  
that I'm adopted. This isn't easy for me to believe,  
but I looked up the records and it was there in black  
in white. My mother died in childbirth. Tom Riddle  
is my father."

Dumbledore nodded once and looked at the two of them  
over his half-moon glasses. For the first time, those  
normally twinkling blue eyes seemed to hold something  
dark and sinister.

"I see. I was hoping your parents would choose to  
withhold that information until Voldemort was  
defeated. Alas."

"I suppose I'm worried. What if...what if I'm evil  
like him?" Hermione said urgently.

"You make your own destiny, Hermione," Remus said  
gently.

"I think the two of you need some food and drink. I  
will be right back," Dumbledore said, getting up and  
heading for the bar.

They sat in awkward silence. The food seemed to be  
taking an abnormally long time to prepare. Harry slid  
out of the booth. "I'll go see what's taking so  
long."

He was surprised that he didn't see Dumbledore  
anywhere in the Hog's Head. Harry moved to the door  
and checked outside.

His vision went black almost immediately as a gloved  
hand went around his mouth and a stunning spell went  
into his back.

"Get the girl." Harry recognized the silky voice as  
Voldemort's and tried to move out of the firm grasp  
the Death Eater had on him, but to no avail.

Moments later, another Death Eater emerged from the  
restaurant with Hermione thrown over his shoulder.  
Remus ran out of the Hog's Head, wand at the ready,  
but he couldn't get a clear target with Hermione's  
body in the way.

"Tell Dumbledore what you saw here today, wolf,"  
Voldemort hissed and disapperated with his Death  
Eaters and two of the wizarding world's most valued  
members.

Dumbledore appeared a few moments later, hands laden  
with food.

"Remus, what are you doing outside? Did I miss  
something?"

Remus could only stare into the distance, where Harry  
and Hermione had been a second before.


	3. truth told

Voldemort entered the large dining room in Riddle  
Manor with a flourish. The two Death Eaters removed  
their masks. Harry's vision swam as he saw that the  
two that were holding him and Hermione hostage were  
Lucius and Severus.

Hermione's arms were being held behind her awkwardly  
and her face was contorted with terror and pain.

"Take them to their rooms," Voldemort said softly and  
Harry struggled as Snape pulled him roughly to his  
feet and began to drag him away from Hermione.

"Let me go, you git!" Harry struggled when he saw that  
he and Hermione were going to be separated.

Hermione watched Harry fight against the tall Potions  
Master to no avail. The sallow man simply pursed his  
lips and pulled him away. A whispered stunning spell  
behind her made her world dark before she could even  
think of running.

Hermione woke up in a large, luxurious room with a  
four poster bed. Confused, she sat up quickly,  
fumbling for the wand that wasn't there.

"Do you really think I'd leave you your wand?" The  
voice came from Voldemort. He was leaning against the  
doorway of the room, turning her wand between long,  
white fingers. The only way out of the room was past  
him. Hermione thought it best to stay still.

"So intelligent to make such a silly presumption."  
Voldemort didn't look at her, keeping his eyes fixed  
firmly on her wand.

"And you have proved your intelligence, haven't you?  
How did you make all those Portkeys without getting  
caught by the Ministry?" Red eyes finally met hers  
and Hermione felt ice slip into her stomach.

"If I tell you, you'll do the same. As if I'd  
actually help you," she retorted hotly.

"Wards, then. Unless you dabble in Dark Magic?"

"Where's Harry?" She said, sliding out of bed and  
standing at her full height.

"Oh, he's around. Actually, when I'm finished talking  
to you, I'll go talk to him. Of course, it will be  
difficult to get him to listen..."

"Why would he listen to you? You killed his parents!"

A touch of regret seemed to show in Voldemort's eyes.  
"No, I didn't."

Hermione was shocked.

"This really isn't for you to know...but I feel maybe  
Harry will listen to me if you belive me."

"As if that will ever happen."

Voldemort sighed. "Hermione...I think you should know  
what really happened sixteen years ago. And I don't  
mean the version Dumbledore told you. I want you to  
know the truth."

"I already know the truth. You got into Harry's house  
and murdered his parents in cold blood. You're sick!"  
Hermione shouted, balling her hands into fists to  
keep herself from striking out at the thin man.

"I was away when your mother gave birth to you. When  
I returned, I found my wife had died in childbirth.  
That meant I only had a daughter. I had lost she who  
was my soul."

Hermione struggled to squash the sympathy rising in  
her chest. "So what? You went evil because she died?  
Is that why you hate muggleborns? That doesn't make  
any sense."

"You shouldn't believe everything Dumbledore tells  
you. I have no interest in killing muggleborns. It  
would be a waste of my time. I simply think...that  
they need to be introduced into the world of magic at  
an earlier age."

Hermione's voice was shrill with disbelief. "You  
expect me to believe that? All the murders you're  
responsible for and you want me to believe you  
actually care about acclimating muggles to the magical  
world?"

Voldemort seemed angry now. "I'm not the one killing  
off muggleborns! Why would I? I am one!"

"Then who?" she challenged.

"You should ask your beloved headmaster about that,"  
he sneered.

Hermione leaned back against one post of the bed,  
keeping her eyes away from him. "You never said why  
you abandoned me." Her voice held resentment.

"At the moment, I cannot say. Just know that I would  
like the chance to know you, to know my daughter."

There was an awkward silence.

"I must talk to Harry. Would it be alright if I sent  
for you later?"

Hermione could have laughed. Here she was, in the  
same room as the Dark Lord and he was the one who was  
nervous.

Voldemort turned and left before she could answer,  
locking the door behind him.

Lost in thought, he walked to the opposite end of the  
manor, where Harry was being held. A loud bang  
against the door surprised him. A question in his  
eyes, he turned to Lucius, who was guarding the door.

The blond man shrugged. "He's been doing that since  
we put him in there."

Bracing himself, Voldemort opened the door and was  
immediately hit in the stomach by Harry's fist. It  
took all his strength, but eventually he was able to  
wrestle Harry against the wall.

"Hermione is unharmed. Now calm yourself!"

"Go to hell!" Harry hissed.

"I have been there, believe me," Voldemort said.  
Harry began struggling again.

"Listen to me! Your parents found out Dumbledore  
wanted to use you as a weapon against me. When they  
protested, he went to their house to try and convince  
them otherwise. When they threatened to become Death  
Eaters to protect you, he tried to take you by force."

"My parents would never side with you!" Harry spat,  
struggling all the more fiercely.

"But they did, Harry! Severus came and warned me that  
the Potters were in danger and I came. When I got  
there, James and Lily were already dead. Dumbledore  
was about to take you. I shot a killing curse at him,  
but rather than take it, he used you for a shield.  
When it didn't kill you, he put his wand to your  
throat and threatened to finish the job if I did not  
leave. So I left...and here we are."

Voldemort's grip on Harry's arms loosened and Harry  
slid to the floor limply, crying silently. Voldemort  
could feel the pain radiate from the boy through the  
link they shared.

There was more that needed to be said, but Voldemort  
left Harry to his thoughts. He would return tomorrow,  
and the day after that, until he believed him.


	4. a order meeting

The Order of the Phoenix sat in silence in Grimmauld

Place, each holding their summons in their hands.

Aside from a bit of rustling, it was quiet in the

room.

The tension grew when Dumbledore and Lupin entered,

their faces tight with tension.

"What happened?" Minerva said, standing quickly and

giving Albus her seat.

"Voldemort has Harry and Hermione...he took them."

Albus said, his voice weak with age and defeat.

Minerva paled. "What? How?"

Albus cast a dark look in Remus' direction. "Well,

someone was supposed to be watching them," he said

softly.

Remus flushed at the unspoken accusation.

"Are you implying I helped him?"

"That would seem to be the case, yes."

"Where were you when Harry left the Hog's Head? Why

is it you left to check on the food right when the

Death Eaters stormed in? I couldn't save Harry when

they were holding Hermione hostage!"

The other members of the Order bristled slightly at

Remus' unusual outburst. However, their surprise was

soon overshadowed by the fact that Voldemort now had

the two most important people in the wizarding world

in his posession.

Albus shook his head slightly. "If I had known, I

would have help you, Remus. You know that."

"I'll ask again," said Remus, his voice low and

dangerous. "Where were you?"

"I cannot say," Albus said, meeting darker eyes with

his own blue ones, which burned like the core of a

flame.

"That is quite enough, gentleman," Moody said,

glancing at either man in turn. "We should be

spending our time planning an escape for them..."

Meanwhile in the Riddle Manor...

"Severus, when he asks you, you will say you were

called to assist me in the containment of prisoners.

Naturally, you were shocked when you saw who it was.

I gave you the order to hold them in the dungeons,"

Voldemort said quietly.

"Yes, my lord. What shall I say if he seeks to free

them?" Severus said silkily.

"Tell him you know nothing of what I plan to do. As

far as you can tell, there is no way to free them."

Severus bowed and left the room. Voldemort turned to

Lucius.

"I need you to do one thing for me."

"Name it, master," Lucius said, bowing before

Voldemort.

" find out if there is any connection with

the potters and my..." He paused. "Daughter."

"Of course." He hesitated. "My lord, may I say

something?"

Voldemort nodded distantly.

"Harry will not be easy to convince. He is stubborn,

too like his father."

"Then we will find evidence that he cannot help but

believe."

Grimmauld Place

Severus was uncomfortable. He much preferred to be

questioned privately by Dumbledore, but at the moment,

he was under interrigation by the entire Order.

"I didnt know who they were until I was called to

help secure them. I was...quite surprised. Right

now, he is holding them in his dungeons, but nothing

has happened yet. It will come, though."

He met Dumbledore's blue stare calmly.

"Why didn't you help them escape?" Fred asked angrily.

Snape didn't spare him a glance. "Fool!" He hissed.

"In the presence of the Dark Lord, there is only so

much I can get away with."

"Right now, we must stay unified against the evil that

is Voldemort. We will draw up plans for a rescue."

The Order crowded around the long table, discussing

possibilities. No one noticed how quiet Alastor Moody

was, but while he kept both eyes trained on the table,

his mind was buried in his memories of Harry's

parents.


	5. development

Harry was sitting in his four poster bed, staring out  
into space. He couldn't stop thinking about what  
Voldemort had said to him.

He had trouble believing him, but on the other hand  
Dumbledore had been trying to use him and Hermione as  
puppets in the war against Voldemort. Even if they  
had won the war, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know  
what Dumbledore's plans for him were. Would he really  
stop with defeating Voldemort or did he want something  
more, some greater dark power?

The knowledge of his betrayal was nearly enough to  
make Harry side with Voldemort. Hermione was his best  
friend and Ron...Harry wondered why Ron hadn't tried  
to find them. Was he another pawn in Dumbledore's  
game?

"You thinking too hard," a voice said. "You're going  
to give me a headache."

Harry jumped up and looked suspiciously at Voldemort.

"Harry, we still have a lot to talk about," he said  
and showed him to the fireplace. Harry walked over and  
paused before an overstuffed chair. Voldemort sat,  
crossing his feet at the ankles.

"What kinde of proof do you have that my parents would  
side with you?" Harry asked. He was no longer blinded  
by anger, but rather curious.

"None whatsoever at the moment" Voldemort replied "but  
I have someone working on that as we speak."

"You sent Lucius, didn't you?" Harry said.

Voldemort seemed surprised. "How did you guess?"

"Lucius seems like the best person to look into  
anything related to the purity of bloodlines," Harry  
said bitterly.

"Lucius is not so superficial. He plays Dumbledore's  
game to ensure his son's education," Voldemort  
snapped.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Dont apologize. Your anger is understandable.  
Dumbledore has undoubtedly clouded your mind with  
nonsense," Voldemort said softly.

"I felt the same way about it, at first. But now I  
believe that everyone, muggleborns included, deserves  
an education and a job. Don't believe every twisted  
tale Dumbledore has fed the the wizarding world."

Harry wavered, but only a bit. He still couldn't  
throw away years of prejudice based on a few inventive  
stories.

"Perhaps," Voldemort said softly, "we are not so  
different. Both of us grew up around muggleborns, so  
surely you can understand my sympathy for them?"

Harry didn't reply, lost in thought. After a few  
minutes, Voldemort left.

Later that day, Voldemort sat in his own room,  
replaying his conversation with Harry in his mind.

His thoughts was interrupted by Crabbe Senior bursting  
into his room.

"What was so important that you couldn't deign to  
knock first?" Voldemort said, his voice thin with  
annoyance.

"The Order of Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic is  
raiding the homes of suspected Death Eaters. They are  
looking for the prisoners."

"Do they think I would hide them where they could so  
easily be found?" Voldemort said, standing and walking  
quickly to the dining room. As he entered, he caught  
sight of the fireplace blazing green. A moment passed  
and Lucius and Draco stumbled out, bleeding heavily.

Crabbe lifted both men onto the couch and began trying  
to stop their bleeding.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked.

"The Order is out checking for the two kids. We lost  
the Parkinsons and...Narcissa," he said, his voice  
choked with emotion.

Voldemort heard two gasps by the door and turned  
quickly, wand in his hand.

Both Harry and Hermione stood, framed in shadow, their  
eyes wide. They had heard everything.


	6. mad eye moody

"How in the world did you two get out?" Voldemort  
demanded. "The doors should be locked."

"They opened for us. We found each other in the  
hallway and then saw you run in here. We were just  
curious," Hermione blurted.

"Of course, the safeties..." Voldemort murmured. "But  
these are not things you need to hear. Go back to  
your rooms."

"But we did hear. And...we're sorry," Harry answered.  
"I'm sorry you had to lose Narcissa. No one deserves  
that."

"No one," Hermione agreed.

Malfoy nodded and maintained his silence.

"You're taking this well," Voldemort said dryly.

"I'm not calm," Harry said, "I'm angry, but this isn't  
the time or the place to show it. But...I can't just  
let them do that and get away with it!"

"They always do," Voldemort replied softly, almost  
sadly.

He and Harry stared at each other for a long while  
until Snape burst into the room, a frightened look  
distorting his features.

"Narcissa?" He asked. Voldemort shook his head and  
Severus seemed to stumble.

"Why didn'tt you warn us about what Dumbledore had in  
mind?" Lucius growled.

"I didn't know" Severus answered. "If I had, do you  
think I would have let this happen?"

"This is no time for in-fighting," Voldemort snapped.  
The two men glowered slightly, but didn't speak.

"We need to focus if we are ever to kill Dumbledore,"  
he continued.

They stood in silence for a while, until Severus  
noticed Harry and Hermione.

"My Lord, should they be allowed to simply roam  
freely?" he questioned.

"They already know everything, Severus," he replied.

"So they can know that Alastor Moody wishes to speak  
with you, my Lord?"

"He wants what?" Voldemort's voice was now low and  
dangerous.

"He says he has something Harry and Hermione would be  
like to hear," Severus said. "I have him guarded."

Voldemort looked over at Harry and Hermione. Both  
looked a little pale.

"Send for him," Voldemort said, masking his emotions  
in order to appear to be the callous Dark Lord.

A few moments later, Severus returned with Moody,  
keeping his wand aimed at the back of the man's head.

Moody just stood there with a box under his arm and  
looked at them. His clothes seemed dirty, as if  
hygiene had been the last thing on his mind. Finally,  
he smiled.

"Glad to see you're finally on the right side of the  
war."

Harry and Hermione's eyes was just about to pop out of  
there head in disbelief.

"Lily Potter came to me two days before she died and  
told me all about Dumbledore's plans for you, Potter,"  
Moody said. "She made me promise if something happened  
to them, I was to look after you."

He opened the box and pulled out a pensive, which he  
set in Harry's hands.

"So my parents really did want to become Death  
Eaters?" Harry asked.

"They wanted only to protect you. I'm sorry I  
couldn't be of any help earlier...I had to know where  
you stood."

"What now?" Hermione asked, moving closer to the  
cluster of gentlemen.

"The Order is picking off the weakest Death Eaters.  
There are a few...like me. People who are sick of the  
killing," Moody said, not quite meeting Voldemort's  
eyes.

"Who may that be, if i may ask," Voldemort said.

"Remus, Tonks and Kingsly," Moody said.

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully while the rest of the  
room stood in shock.

"But for now, I think that you three," he gestured to  
Harry, Hermione and Voldemort, "need to see this. I'm  
warning you though. You won't like it."

"I'm willing if it can verify your story," Harry said.

"You'll also find out what happened the day Hermione  
was born," he said, aiming this comment at Voldemort.

He filled the Pensive before turning to the three  
people standing behind him.

"Well?"

Slowly, they moved forward until they encircled the  
Pensive. The lightest touch to the shimmering surface  
and they were away.


	7. the pensiv

When Voldemort,Harry and Hermione looked around, they  
saw that they were in a typical bachelor home that  
lacked a woman's touch.

Suddenly a door opened, frightening them.

A man entered and it took them a while to realize that  
it was a young Alastor Moody. He moved to a desk and  
began preparing a cup for himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alastor's  
eyebrows shot up. It was rare that he got a visitor.  
He slipped his wand out of his jacket and went to open  
the door.

A woman with red hair and green eyes greeted him.

"Lily! Not to seem unfriendly, but what are you doing  
here?" Moody asked, stepping back to allow her  
entrance.

"I need to speak with you," Lily said. "Alone."

"Come in then. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, sitting on his dirty sofa.

Moody went into the kitchen to get a mug. When he  
returned, Lily had a stack of papers in front of her.

"I have some things I would like for you to take a  
look at."

"Alright," he said gruffly. He sat down and began to  
read.

The farther he read, the angrier he got.

Finally, he finished and looked at Lily.

"Do I have this right? Dumbledore is planning to use  
Harry as a weapon against Voldemort?"

She nodded.

"What are you and James going to do about it?"

"We are joining the Death Eaters," she said firmly.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" he asked, shaken.

"No. Dumbledore...he plans to kill Harry if Harry  
even survives the war."

"What?" Moody asked.

Harry felt his throat tighten as he watched. A  
comforting hand moved to his shoulder and without  
thinking, he leaned into it.

"That's why we're joining. He has already met Harry  
and...Harry didn't have a problem with him."

"Exceptional. That boy is extremely hard to win  
over," Moody commented. "He doesn't trust anyone.  
But...I think I do see why you are planning to join."

"We will do anything to keep Harry safe," Lily said.

They sat in silence for a moment, each sipping their  
tea.

"What about Voldemort's problem with Muggleborns?"

"He doesn't want to kill them," she replied, gazing  
out the only window. "He wants to start educating  
them at an earlier age."

"That's a long way from the story Dumbledore is  
spreading," Moody said, astonished.

"Dumbledore doesn't want the muggleborns to learn  
about magic before he can get his fingers in them,"  
she said bitterly.

"He would rather keep them naive so they trust  
anything he says."

"That would give him...almost complete control of the  
Wizarding World!" Moody exclaimed.

"Alastor, he already has that. Don't you remember  
what he said to us a year ago?"

Moody closed his eyes. "We should be on guard.  
Voldemort will be the darkest wizard we have ever come  
across."

"That's a lie," Lily said firmly. "He's not a Dark  
Wizard. He's rather...gray. He's not afraid to use  
the Dark Arts to get to his goal. As long as  
Dumbledore fights him, deaths are inevitable. But he  
hates it, Alastor!"

"Lily, he has killed a lot of people."

"No, he has been blamed for their deaths. I have  
evidence that Dumbledore has been killing them, just  
to drum up support for his side of the war."

Moody could only sit in shock. "He's gone mad!"

"And that's why James and I are switching."

"I'll join you," Moody said suddenly, setting his tea  
down and taking her hands in his. They were cold.

"Do what you feel is right, but I must ask something  
of you."

"Name it."

"If...something happens to us, will you protect Harry  
as best you can?"

"Of course," he replied. If he weren't careful, he  
would start crying for the amount of trust the Potters  
put in him.

"There is one more thing...When I went into labor,  
that girl that was with Voldemort. Do you remember  
her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle and he was really  
married to Aliza O'Rally Riddle, but she died in  
childbirth. He told us the child died too," Lily  
said. "But I found out...that Dumbledore broke into  
the room when Aliza was delivering, killed her and  
took the baby."

By that time, both Voldemort and Hermione were near  
tears in sorrow and anger.

"Merlin! What happened to the child?"

"He gave it to some muggles, a childless couple. The  
Grangers."

"Voldemort needs to know this."

"I plan to tell him once we join his side.  
Voldemort...Tom deserves to know what happened to his  
child."

"Good."

"But just in case, will you look after her to?"

"Of course I will."

Moody and Lily didn't notice the rat that was sitting  
by the fireplace, but Harry couldn't miss it. He knew  
that rat...and now he knew who had betrayed his  
parents.

They had to interrogate Wormtail.


	8. the death eater meeting

Voldemort, Harry and Hermione stumbled out of the  
pensive with angry faces. When the others in the room  
saw them, they took a step back.

Harry now knew the truth about what happened that  
night and he was angry at Dumbledore. But mostly, he  
was angry with himself for believing the story he had  
been told without a question.

"My lord," Lucius asked softly "Did you find the proof  
you were looking for?"

"Oh yes," Voldemort answered. "He killed her,  
Dumbledore fucking killed Aliza and took my daughter  
and gave her to the Grangers."

"The Grangers didn't know who was Hermione's father  
was before I contacted them after that Halloween  
night," Moody said. "They said that Dumbledore had  
said that both her mother and father were dead."

"I don't blame them," Voldemort said. "If they didn't  
have Hermione by that time, she would have ended up in  
a orphanage or worse, being killed by the ministry for  
being my daughter."

The others in the room just looked sad as they knew he  
was telling the truth. Hermione looked grateful at  
that.

An uncertain voice distracted them all.

"Did you know that Wormtail was at your home, Moody?"  
Harry asked.

"No I didn't see him, why?" Moody said.

"He sat over by the fire in his animagus form," Harry  
said. "I think he told Dumbledore about that my  
parents was about to switch sides."

Voldemort looked at him with a thoughtful face and  
exclaimed, "he's not lying. Wormtail was there."

"Merlin, it means that Dumbledore knows everything  
about what Lily and I were talking about," Moody said

"No I don't think so. Then he wouldn't trust you with  
any information," Voldemort said. "But the only way to  
find out is to question him."

"Yes it is." Hermione said.

"Severus, do you have any truth potion on you?"  
Voldemort asked.

"Yes. I always have some on me."

"Then now we shall call on Wormtail," Voldemort said,  
much to the displeasure of everyone in the room.

Voldemort walked over to Severus and took his left  
arm, rolled his sleeve up and put his wand over the  
Dark Mark. Severus' face twisted in pain, but he never  
made a sound.

"You may feel safer in the shadows," he said to Harry,  
Hermione and Moody when they reach the throne room.

They had just reached the shadows behind the throne,  
but they could still see all that happened in the  
room.

The room filled with the sound of small pops as the  
Death Eaters apparated into the room.

"My followers, today we have lost three members of the  
inner circle." Voldemort's voice rang out into the  
room. "Because the Order of Flaming Peacocks thinks  
they can scare me into handing over some people I have  
in my possession."

"Excuse me for asking," Bellatrix interrupted. "Where  
is my sister and her husband?"

"Lucius and Draco escaped with minor wounds, but  
Narcissa is dead," Voldemort said. "And so are all the  
Parkinsons."

"Who could they be searching for?" stuttered Peter  
Pettigrew.

Voldemort smirked and answered "Hermione Granger and  
Harry Potter."

All the Death Eaters stared at him. Pettigrew paled in  
the face and started shaking all over.

"Are they in the dungeon? When can we start torturing  
them?" Bellatrix asked gleefully.

"Crucio," came Voldemort's voice through her tirade.  
Bellatrix screamed.

When Voldemort ended the spell, he spoke.

"If you had not spoken, you would not be in pain."

"Sorry, my lord," Bellatrix said and crept forward to  
kiss the hem of his robe.

"How many times have i told you, I wont have any of  
you kissing my robe. Do I look like Dumbledore?"

"Now I will be tell you the short story about what  
happened," Voldemort said. "Can I begin without being  
interrupted?"

"Yes," they all said.

"You all know that I have been married before and that  
my wife died during the delivery of my daughter.  
Until recently, I thought that my little baby had died  
with her, but recently I discovered that it was not  
the case. Dumbledore had gotten a hold of where my  
wife was and broke in, killed her and took my  
daughter," Voldemort said. "He gave her to some  
Muggles and they raised her as their own, for which I  
am truly is grateful."

All the Death Eaters nodded, some with shocked faces.

"Fifteen years ago, a month before that fateful day we  
all know about, I was contacted by the Potters. They  
found out something about Dumbledore that made them  
want to join my side in the war. I agreed to meet with  
them in a little cottage outside of Paris. They had  
little Harry with them. It puzzled me at first, but  
the more I heard of their story, the more I began to  
understand that they didn't trust just anyone with  
Harry."

"It seemed that Dumbledore already had all of Harrys  
life planned for him," Voldemort continued. "Harry  
would be his weapon against me. He would do anything  
to get his way, as we found out a month later. I was  
sitting in my study when Severus came running in and  
yelled that Dumbledore had found out that the Potter's  
was joining my side and had gone to try to talk them  
out of it."

Now all of them seemed angry.

"I had already promised that I would protect Harry  
from Dumbledore, so I ran to their house. When I got  
there, James was lying dead in the living room. I ran  
upstairs and found Lily dead in her son's room.  
Dumbledore was taking Harry from his crib. I was  
foolish. I pointed my wand and shot a killing curse  
at him. He used Harry as a shield and we all know what  
happened next."

"And now, I would like to like to present Harry  
Potter, Alastor Moody and Hermione Granger, my daughter.


	9. Death Eater meeting continuet

It was dead silent in the throne room. A thump caused  
everyone to jump, seeking the source of the noise.

A few moments and they saw that Wormtail lay  
unconscious on the floor.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Voldemort said, "but  
that he has double crossed me is a bit of a surprise  
as well."

"That rat? He couldn't have done that. He's too  
stupid," Bellatrix exclaimed.

"I thought so too, but now I have reliable proof. He  
is a spy, most likely one of Dumbledore's."

All of the Death Eaters were still, hardly daring to  
breathe.

"Severus, you have the Veritserum?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, master," he answered.

"Crabbe, tie him," Voldemort barked. "Severus,  
administer the potion and wake him up."

"It shall be done," they both replied.

Five minutes later, Peter was trussed to a chair,  
awake and trembling with fear. He knew what was to  
come.

"What is your name?" Voldemort questioned.

"Peter Pettigrew," he answered, his voice empty and  
expressionless.

"Born?"

"1959."

"Who do you work for?"

"Voldemort," he answered. "And Dumbledore."

"What?" Severus said, stepping forward.

"Quiet," Voldemort ordered.

"Where were you on October 30th, 1981?" Voldemort  
asked.

"I was at Alastor Moody's house. I had received  
orders from Dumbledore to follow Lily Potter because  
he had a suspicious that James and Lily Potter were  
joining your side."

"Does Dumbledore know about Alastor's role in this?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Why not?" Voldemort questioned.

"If I had, your daughter would be without a  
protector."

"Then why didn't you try to protect Harry?"

"I know that Dumbledore didn't want to hurt Harry, as  
least not yet. He is his best hope for defeating  
you."

Harry felt the faint stirrings of anger start to  
awaken. Voldemort seemed to detect it as well, for he  
cast a warning look over his shoulder at him.

"Why did you want the Potters dead?" he asked,  
returning his attention to Peter.

"James...he always thought he was better than me. So  
did Sirius and Remus," he said bitterly. "I showed  
them. It was I who framed Sirius for the murder of  
the Potters. I put Bellatrix under the Imperius Curse  
so she would kill Sirius during the attack in the  
ministry."

"You bastard! He never did anything to you!" Harry  
shouted.

"He simply lived. But it wasn't my idea. Dumbledore  
came up with the idea, but it was Ron who suggested  
the curse."

"Ron?" Hermione gasped. "He's crazy!"

"Crazy, no. Sick, yes. The Weasleys are in  
possession of a genetic disease that makes them very  
prone to influence."

"That's a lie. There is no such disease," Moody said.

"People don't want to see what's right in front of  
them. It's an open family secret."

"What does Dumbledore think of this?" Voldemort asked.

"It suits his purpose," he said simply.

"Are there any other questions?" Voldemort said,  
surveying the gathered people.

"Are you going to toture me?" Peter asked.

"No Peter. You're not worth it," Voldemort said,  
drawing his wand.

"Avada Kadavra."

Peter slumped to the floor.

"Goyle, remove the body. Now to the more pressing  
topics on our agenda."

"What about Potter and Miss Granger...when will they  
be marked?" Goyle asked.

"They will not," Voldemort replied to everyone's  
surprise.

"But-" Harry began.

"No Harry, it's too dangerous. If you are discovered,  
I can't help you. Not that I wouldn't try," he added,  
almost as an afterthought.

"I promised your parents I would look after you," he  
continued. "I intend to do that even if you do not  
join me."

"I will join you," Hermione said firmly.

"And you won't be alone," Harry said, throwing an arm  
over her shoulders.


	10. aftermath

Voldemort sat in a comfortable chair in his room. He  
had sent Hermione and Harry off to bed and had also  
shown Moody to a room of his own.

Now, he sat and thought back on what was maybe the  
strangest meeting he ever had.

---------------------flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll join," he heard Hermione say. Then came Harry's  
voice.

"And you won't be alone."

A loud thump sounded and they looked and saw that  
nearly all his Death Eaters had fainted except for  
Bellatrix and Barty. They stood and looked surprised  
at their declaration.

"Why do I even bother with them?" he said.

"Maybe because if you don't, you wouldn't win the  
war," Moody said. "Would it be a good time to say  
that I will join too?"

This time Barty fainted.

"Oh bugger. Well off to bed, you two," Voldemort said  
to Harry and Hermione. "We will talk tomorrow. It's  
past your bedtime."

They walked off and to bed.

"Okay now to bring my followers back into the land of  
the living," he said dryly. "Ennavete."

All the Death Eaters woke and sat up.

"I had this strange dream that Harry and Miss Granger  
said they would join the Death Eaters," Dolohov said.

"It wasn't a dream, Dolohov. They did," Voldemort  
said. "Don't you dare faint again."

"And Hermione is really your daughter?" Bellatrix  
asked.

"Yes she is," he answered. "You may not remember her  
mother Aliza."

All the Death Eaters looked down. They certainly  
remembered her, but it was taboo to even speak of her.

"Now no one is to say anything about what happened  
here," he said in a serious voice. "If I find out  
that it has slipped, it means instant death. Have I  
made myself clear.?"

All nodded and left.

"Moody, what I'm going to ask you will not be easy."

"I'm ready for anything," Moody answered.

"How good is your Occlumency?" Voldemort asked.

"Nobody can get through, not even you," Moody  
answered.

"I hope it will not come to that particular test,"  
Voldemort said. "But make no mistake about it, if my  
daughter's and Harry's lives depend on it, I will use  
it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Moody said  
smiling. "I wouldn't trust you with them if you  
didn't have it that way."

Voldemort just smiled at that and went on telling what  
he wanted of moody.

------------------------------end  
flashback----------------------------------------------------------

He knew that he had to have a difficult conversation  
with Hermione about her mother, but it was still very  
hard for him to talk about her.

He also had to talk to Harry about his choice to join  
today. Not that he was unhappy about it, but  
Voldemort had to make sure Harry knew the consequences  
of it.

But for now, he was content in his knowledge that he  
now had a spy in the Order that no one knew about.


	11. life can be so short

Voldemort, Harry and Hermione were invited to a party  
with Antonin Dolohov. The atmosphere at the party was  
somehow subdued, but they went on with it even though  
they had just lost some friends.

The Malfoys were also there, but were very quiet as  
they watched the people mingling around them.

Harry and Hermione were standing in a corner talking  
with each other. They were in unknown territory here  
and were a little scared.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice asked.

Harry and Hermione turned toward the voice and looked  
right into the eyes of Blaise Zabini. He was flanked  
by Crabbe Jr, Goyle Jr, Greengrass and Bulstrode.

"Voldemort asked us to come. Why do you ask?" Harry  
said, looking over Zabini's shoulder to see that  
Voldemort was keeping an eye on them just in case he  
had to step in.

"Why don't I believe you?" Zabini said.

"You are just as guilty as the order of flaming  
peacock's for Pansy's death," said Bulstrode.

Harry opened his mouth to respond to that, but saw  
that Voldemort was walking over.

"No they aren't. They don't support the Order any  
more. They are on our side of the war now," Draco  
snapped.

Draco's revelation of their side in the war brought a  
murmur through the crowd.

The other Slytherins just looked at him in disbelief.

"I will not have you talking to my daughter and Harry  
like that," Voldemort said, sliding up to stand behind  
the group. 

"Daughter," several voices sounded.

"Yes, my daughter," Voldemort said. "The same  
daughter who, I was told, died with my wife."

A witch started to shake intensely.

"BY YOU," he yelled and pointed at her with his wand.  
A binding spell shot out and held her captive.

"Goyle, take her to the dungeon" Voldmort said. "I  
will be questioning her later."

Goyle Sr went to work. Voldemort turned around to  
look at the children.

The Slytherins looked scared of what he might do to  
them, but at the same time they where also trying to  
look at Harry in wonder. Voldemort decided to answer  
that question before they asked it.

"In the final stages of the first war, the Potters  
took a stand against Dumbledore and joined me," he  
said. "For that, I said I would protect their son  
from Dumbledore and I always keep my promises."

Suddenly a loud bang sounded and Dolohov yelled.  
"We're being attacked!"

"Lucius, take the kids to my manor and protect them,"  
Voldemort cried.

"Yes, master," Lucius said.

Voldemort turned to Hermione and Harry. "I have to do  
this," he said when he saw the tears in Hermione's  
eyes. "Go now. Lucius is waiting."

Harry put his arm around her shoulder and looked at  
Voldemort with a emotion in his eyes that he couldn't  
read.

"Be safe."

Voldemort could only nod.

The Portkey flashed and they were gone.

When Voldemort got outside, he saw his Death Eaters  
and the Order of the Phoenix fighting. In the middle  
of it all stood Dumbledore, surveying the destruction  
with a look of pleasure.

He hadn't seen Voldemort yet.

Voldemort threw a instant scalping hex at him just to  
make Dumbledore aware of his presence. He hadn't  
expected it to hit, but it did and Dumbledore was  
suddenly standing there without hair and a beard, a  
laughable sight.

Voldemort would have laughed if Dumbledore had not  
pointed his wand at him and threw a sponge-knee hex at  
him. He felt his knees begin to buckle under him and  
he cast a quick anti-hex on himself.

"Do you really think that I'm holding Potter and  
Granger in some of my Death Eater's homes? How stupid  
do you think I am?"

"Then where are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"In my dungeon," Voldemort answered with a smirk.

And since he didn't know where he lived, the Order  
couldn't 'save' them.

"Confundo," Dumbledore yelled, furious. Voldemort  
ducked it and threw a tripping jinx at him.  
Dumbledore tripped, but yelled "Incendio." The ground  
under Voldemort's feet erupted into flames.

A wave of his wand and the flames were gone.

Dumbledore was still lying on the ground when  
Voldemort pointed his wand at him.

"Petrificus totalus!" Dumbledore was stunned, but he  
could still hear what was going on around him.

People all around them came to a halt when they saw  
what had happened. Dumbledore was in Voldemort's  
mercy. Seemingly in slow motion, Voldemort raised his  
wand to throw the final curse.

"Avad..." 

"Expelliarmus," shouted Charlie Weasley.

Voldemort barely managed to avoid the hex and throw a  
Entrails-Expelling curse at him.

Charlie screamed as he felt his insides being torn  
out.

Bill saw his brother fall screaming in agony and  
jumped in to help, but was hit by a Fiendfyre curse  
and was burned from the inside out.

With that, Voldemort looked around and saw that the  
fight had reach a deadly end.

"Retreat." 

He and all the Death Eaters popped out, but they had  
won a small victory.

Molly and Arthur Weasley ran over to their sons.  
Arthur extinguished the fire on Bill and Molly,  
sobbing, tried desperately to piece her son back  
together.

The battlefield was quiet except for the sounds of  
their tears.

Feet away, the stunner had been lifted off of  
Dumbledore, who stood, not bothering to console the  
Weasleys.

Harry and Hermione were in Voldemort's possession and  
for the first time, he feared he might lose the war. 


	12. the true about harry potter severus

Voldemort popped into the dining room and was promptly  
drawn into a fierce hug by his daughter. While she  
cried, he just put his arms around her and comforted  
her.

Harry stood at the sidelines and smiled, but at the  
same time, it reminded him that he didn't have any  
parents to do that and it saddened him a little. The  
Dursleys never did that to him and it was something he  
missed. He turned to look out the window, never  
detecting the black eyes that were moving over him,  
knowing what he felt at that moment.

"It hurts to see what you once had, but can't  
remember, am I correct?" the silky voice of Severus  
said to him.

Harry jumped slightly and tried to come up with a  
harsh remark.

"I'm not saying it to hurt you," Severus said quietly.  
"I just want to know something about your childhood  
with the Dursleys. I don't think that the story  
Dumbledore told me is true."

"That depends on what he told you," Harry replied.

"He told me that you lived in luxury and were treated  
like a member of the family."

"He lied to you," Harry said harshly. "For the first  
nine years, I lived in a cupboard and was treated like  
a house elf."

Severus just stared at him, not even concerned about  
hiding his indignation.

"As that wasn't enough, they didn't want to give me my  
acceptance letter from Hogwarts. So the next day it  
came. Of course, I didn't get them either, so Uncle  
Vernon moved the family into a hotel. But a worker  
there came and told us there were over 100 letters for  
me," Harry said, giggling a bit at that. "But Vernon  
told them to burn them all and then we moved to a  
lighthouse on an island."

Severus just shook his head in amusement over all the  
things the muggles did to keep Harry from the magical  
world.

"But right on my birthday, Hagrid came and knocked the  
door down. He was the first to tell me that all the  
weird things that happened to me were caused by magic.  
My parents had been a witch and a wizard, not  
drunks."

"They told you that?" shouted Severus, drawing the  
attention of all in the room.

"Yes they did and they also told me they died in a car  
crash where they where drunk," said Harry. "But  
Hagrid told me the story that the magic world  
believes."

"And you believe it, just like that," asked Crabbe Sr.

"Yes I did. I had been growing up with any knowledge  
of the magical world. How was I to know that he was  
lying to me?" Harry answered.

"I think it was all Dumbledore's great idea so he  
could influence you," said a hoarse voice. Harry  
turned to see Alastor Moody, covered in dirt and  
blood.

Voldemort was the first to recover from the shock and  
asked, "Why didn't you warn us about the attack?"

"There wasn't time for it," said Alastor. "It was a  
spur of the moment thing for them. When they heard  
that there was a Death Eaters party being held and  
where it was, they came. But by the way that with  
bald Dumbledore was great."

Giggles erupted all through the room.

"Thank you. I hadn't expected it to actually hit him.  
I just wanted to get his attention," said Voldemort,  
his head shaking.

"Maybe you nearly got Dumbledore that time," said  
Alastor. "And that has scared him to no end."

"Would have had him if it wasn't for the oldest  
Weasley boys," said Voldemort, "but they payed with  
their lives."

"Oh yes they did. Molly and Arthur are devastated.  
But there is no doubt that it is best that they are  
dead. They were the ones behind all the rapes you  
have been framed for.

"What?" shouted Hermione and Harry at the same time. 


	13. dumbledores plan

wow i updated.

sorry for the long wait. here it is hope you like it. some of the things going on in my stor is explaind

in this chapter.

and please rewive.

the Beta for this chapter is: Carmeleyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Albus sat in his chair in his office at the school, bald as a newborn bird. The Wesley's was down in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey.

She had given them a claming draught.

Albus was waiting for Severus Snape to come back, so he could ask for a potion to grow his hair back.

None of his other professors could help him, and what little he knew about the hex he was hit with when he was distracted,

he would be bald even when it was time for the students to arrive. And he didn't like that at all thank you very much.

But that he hade been hit by such a minor hex at all, was troubling thought for him. Was he losing his touch?

It had never happened before and now he feared that Voldemort could possibly win this war.

Albus knew that Tom really believed in: early education to muggleborns; orphan children of a Wizard or witch should grow up in

the wizarding world and not in a orphanage for muggles.

He also wanted to get rid of the corruption in the wizarding world, so all would get a fair treatment, rich or poor,

and that all wizard and creatures had equal rights in this wold.

Albus liked the wizarding world like it was, now he hade supreme power. But even now it didn't look like people believed him with out question.

Albus wanted it that way, even if he said he tried to fight for all creatures in the world.

But the truth was that he had made all those laws there took away the rights of creatures.

He did it for no reason at all but that he hated them with passion.

Albus didn't like change, especially if it meant that he didn't have full control over the wizarding wold, as he had had since he won over Grindelwald.

He found he loved the fame that went with being a hero. Then some guy named Voldemort began to rise from the ashes of what was left of Grunewald's legacy,

What was even worse, this guy was able to gather all the survivors of Grunewald's former army.

He also had those that had been neutral at that time.

It was at this time that the whole wizarding wold turned to Albus Dumbledore for help.

And he loved every minute of it. But he soon found out that this Voldemort guy, well he was just too powerful, he just couldn't win.

He brought the Order of The Phoenix together again and the took Voldemort on politically and in the field.

Albus told any one there was willing to listen to the lies he had to say,

that Voldemort's main goal was to kill all muggleborns and muggles. Even though he knew that was not Voldemort's wish for the wizarding wold.

But that lie helped him gain supporters, and his fame went up again.

The war went on for years with many casualties. Then a glimmer of hope, a prophecy was made and a lot new born boys fit the bill.

And he had planed all their lives out for them, but James and Lily Potter didn't like it and turned to Voldemort for help.

Voldemort promised them to look after their son Harry, should something happen to them.

Of course Albus remembered that night long ago when he murdered Harry's parents and pined the murder on Tom.

It had been a rather easy job to do and he didn't feel any remorse for it.

James and Lily had turned to the dark side because they had found out that Dumbledore hade planed all of Harry's life.

They should have been very proud that Harry would become the Chosen One and was to be sacrifice for the greater good.

Meaning, in his mind, that the greater good meant that he could continue with his way of life.

That wasn't possible if he couldn't manipulate young wizard children and their parents in to believing that all he did was law.

So he killed them. What he didn't take into account was that Tom always kept his promises.

Albus hadn't even known that his two students already had meet with Tom and he had made a promise to keep Harry safe.

So when Tom had shown up and cast the killing curse at him, causing him to use Harry as a shield, well that was even better.

It bounced back and tore Tom's soul from his body. And when he came back to life in that graveyard,

he didn't remember his promise to James and Lily with a little luck he would never remember.

That night he had to change his carefully made planes. Harry James Potter became the Boy-who-lived, and took the fame from him.

Yet he had a plan, yes he did and the best of it all is that it was working.

Albus placed Harry with Lily's relatives, fully knowing that they would do to him, so he would become the perfect weapon.

Hermione was other matter all together. The day he hade killed Toms wife and took his daughter, he had to use a insider (the healer) they had employed.

That had been a piece of cake, and then he had only for a minute, thought about killing her but then he got the idea to put her in the muggle world

so she thought she was a muggleborn then he could manipulate her.

And the plan hade gone perfect, until the adoptive parents had told her about her adoption and Hermione was just to curious for her own good.

It all ended when she knew who her father was and then she did something that totally took him by surprise.

She went to Harry and not to him with the information.

Harry stood by his friend instead of turning his back at her as the Weasley's had done when he told them. It threw the plan a little off but he had been able to change the plan to fit.

But back to the problem at hand: Voldemort had them both. Big problem.

Fortunately he didn't know the truth yet, but it was only a matter of time. They had to get them back quick.

That was why they had attacked the party, but alas they was not there as entertainment.

He personally didn't care if they where tortured to insanity, but for the sake of his reputation,

he had to make it seem that he would do anything to get them back.

Only the Weasley's knew the whole truth and now he had lost two of his best men. Their job was to impersonate Death Eaters and rape people,

so that the blame ended on Voldemort.

Now that was out of the question. Yes Dumbledore didn't care for them or anyone, only him self.

They did deserve to die they failed him. Not that he would ever say that to the Weasley's, they where to valuable to him as allies.

They did what he asked with out question. But rather them than him, he didn't plan to die any time soon.

But it scared him that he was so easily beaten by Voldemort. Enough of all this thinking, it was time to go and wake the Weasleys and plan again.

And with that he was out the door and on the way to the infirmary.


End file.
